orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairchild Home for Children Part II
Official Summary Darren Feldman has somehow gone missing. Joachim goes in search of the missing boy while other staff attempt to control the situation on RTC. But something strange is going on with Kiera's friend Samantha, and Joachim's search for Darren leads him to discover something truly disturbing... Detailed Recap Grace gets the girls settled in the Intensive Supervision Unit. A gust of wind knocks a window open. Out the window, Grace and Kiera think they see a person on the roof. John Baxter takes over supervision of the boys, and Joachim starts looking for Darren. Darren shares a room with Gabe; Gabe is in bed, but Darren isn't there. Joachim questions Gabe about Darren. Gabe says Darren has a hiding spot that he's run off to before, and describes Darren as "not right in the head." Joachim notices that Darren's desk is under the window. He becomes suspicious that Darren has gone out the window onto the roof. Baxter recommends that he access the roof via the building's disused wing. Grace sees Joachim walking down the hall and stops him to flirt. He continues on to the plastic-sealed door, but discovers that the sheeting has already been cut. Behind the plastic, the door is unlocked. It's very dark, but Joachim hears the sound of pages being turned. He finds that the place is filled with items stolen from around Fairchild, from library books to contraband. Some old pages were taped to the wall but recently removed, and there's melted snow on the floor, suggesting Darren was just here. Out the window, Joachim sees Darren running toward the girls' trailer. On his way out of the closed wing, Joachim sees flickering light coming from behind a closed door. He feels fear and dread as he opens the door. Inside the room is a film projector running a silent movie. The movie shows a strange ritual where a group of men in suits and bull masks stand around a joyous naked woman lying on a pile of rotting, maggot-ridden garbage. She also wears a mask, but hers looks like a fly. The men turn to the camera and lift their masks, showing that their faces are covered with holes full of flies and maggots. He freaks out and flees into the hall. Grace and the girls hear him crash into the hall. As he catches his breath, Grace comes out to check on him, leaving the girls alone. Kiera looks around for a weapon to protect herself and Samantha, and disassembles a desk to get a metal bar. Joachim describes what he found in Darren's hidey hole. Dr. Crane shows up, and Joachim tells him Darren has run outside. Crane isn't surprised due to something from Darren's recent therapy appointments. Crane goes to the closed wing to gather the contraband. The old janitor/groundskeeper Mike brings coffee, and Joachim asks him to come outside to look for Darren, but Mike seems to be sick or hurt. Grace calls 911 to report the drugs and Mike's medical emergency. Joachim sees that the snow is streaked with blood. The trail leads toward the woods, where there's a red-haired girl in a blood-stained white gown staring at him. She disappears. He seeks shelter from the wind in the damaged girls' trailer. Inside, a fire is burning. Darren attacks him from behind with a baseball bat. Samantha clutches her stomach in pain. Grace escorts her to the bathroom. Quotes GRACE: "You're in that crappy hoodie? Are you kidding me?" JOACHIM: "This is a Chicago Bears hoodie. It's not crappy." GRACE: "That's not even their logo anymore." JOACHIM: "That makes it vintage." GRACE: "That makes it really old." JOACHIM: "Isn't that what vintage means?" Music Credits * David Szesztay - Eve * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * David Szesztay - In Action * Kevin MacLeod - Satiate Strings * Kevin MacLeod - Ghostpocalypse 2 - The Call * Myuu - Walking into Darkness * Nathan Kross/Rob Stith - In The Dark * Myuu - Down the Rabbit Hole * Somewhere off Jazz Street - Madagascar * Project Divinity - Cemetery * Myuu - Spook Box * ROZKOL - Closing In * Rob Stith - A Lot of Wind Noise * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 70: Fairchild Home for Children Part II Category:Episode